


We Can Try

by luckycapri24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi’s up for trying if Kuroko is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Try

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Akakuroweek2k15 - Old Habits  
>  _877w_
> 
> Please enjoy!

Akashi stands outside the café, bundled up in a thick jacket and his face buried into his striped blue and white scarf, watching as his breath turned into small puffs and dispersed in the cold air. He was early and he knew it, but that’s fine. Akashi doesn’t mind waiting and, as he puts more thought into it, he doubts that he’ll ever mind.

“Akashi-kun,” a soft voice cuts into his thoughts. Akashi turns his head towards the newcomer, accidentally exposing his cheek to the frigid air. He holds back a shiver and smiles at the boy instead. “You’re early.”

Kuroko comes to a stop in front of him and, taking his mittened hands out from where they hid inside the long sleeves, reaches over to grasp Akashi’s cold, bare ones from his pockets, rubbing over them softly. 

At this, Akashi couldn’t help but curl his fingers around the smaller boy’s. It was a habit they used to have back when they were at Teiko. It had helped Kuroko calm down and relax right before a match and, unknown to the other, it helped Akashi relax a bit as well. It was halfway through their second year, right during the time Aomine awakened, when their pre-match ritual and any other physical contact stopped. 

“Come on,” Kuroko speaks up, and lets go of one of Akashi’s hands. Kuroko keeps the other in his grasp as he pulls them both into the warm shop, the soft sound of the bell tinkling above them. 

They both stand by the entrance, observing the room and its customers. By the window, Kaijou’s ex-captain sits, a book in one hand and a cup of something warm in the other, his eyes never straying from the pages. Akashi wonders where Kise could be. Usually, the blond was trailing after his senpai, eager to please. Still, he’s relieved at the boy’s absence. Sometimes the blond can be a bit overbearing, too excited about everything and especially clingy with Kuroko. 

Akashi waits till Kuroko’s finished stomping the snow off his boots before tugging him to follow after the hostess. 

They sit across from each other at a booth in the corner of the cafe, the toes of their boots touching as they flip through the menu. It’s silent between them, the other customers’ conversations a muffled background noise, but it’s comfortable. The two weren’t the type to talk much; they never were even during their Teiko days. 

“Do you happen to serve vanilla milkshakes here?” Akashi blinks himself out of his haze and looks up to watch Kuroko. His thin, pale fingers are rubbing the corner of the menu absentmindedly, eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the waitress. 

He nods and speaks up again, this time his question is directed towards Akashi. Akashi blinks and tilts his head to the side slightly, causing Kuroko to repeat the question, amusement in his eyes.

“What would you like, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi looks at the waitress and smiles politely, “I’ll take a bowl of tofu soup and just plain water.” He pauses, sending Kuroko a glance before adding, “A slice of vanilla cake would be nice as well.”

“Is that everything?” 

“Yes.”

“I’ll be back shortly with your order.”

With a soft sigh, Akashi unwinds the scarf from his neck and folds it neatly, placing it beside him on the chair.

“How have you been, Tetsuya?” 

Kuroko taps his nails gently on the wooden table, looking thoughtful before finally answering, “Good, Akashi-kun. I suppose you’ve been good as well?”

“Yes.” Akashi leans back in his chair to take in his ex-teammate, now friend’s state for the first time since their first encounter. Kuroko had grown taller and he had filled out a bit more. His sickly pale skin from Teiko days were long gone, this time replaced with a healthy shade – from his time spent outside in the sun, Akashi concludes – and his eyes were much more expressive, yet much more calm and relaxed than his Teiko self. Seirin has done him good, probably a lot better than Teiko had ever did, as much as Akashi doesn’t want to admit it.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko speaks up, breaking the red-head from his thoughts. He opens his mouth to continue, but stops when his gaze lands on something behind Akashi. 

The Rakuzan captain hears the sounds of heels hitting the floor behind him before the waitress appears, bearing a tray filled with their orders. She smiles at them as she places their order on the table and for once, Akashi feels annoyed at the interruption. He knows she’s only doing her job, but what horrible timing.

She disappears after wishing them a great meal and Kuroko repeats his previous words.

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi stirs his soup idly, but his gaze is trained on Kuroko whose fingers seemed to speed up under his stare. “Hm?”

“Can we,” Kuroko glances down for a few seconds. He takes a deep breath before returning Akashi’s gaze, this time with determination in his eyes. “Can we try again?”

The hand stirring his spoon halts into a stop. 

Akashi blinks back the surprise before smiling at Kuroko; the hand continuing it’s stirring as if nothing happened. “Let’s try.”

_“Hello, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

_“Nice to meet you Kuroko. I’m Akashi Seijūrō.”_


End file.
